Talk:The BIONICLE Wiki/Archive II
SPOILERS OKAY PEOPLE! For the last time, no unauthorized spoilers. LegoLover 22:31, 19 February 2007 (UTC) I'm a little confused. What is an unauthorized spoiler? --Indiana Joe 16:01, 3 June 2008 (UTC) New Oh the site has a new sign, that was cool. User:Toa Lanha 27 February 2007 Editing the Main Page Try to only edit the main page only if you need to make a major change. Also, try not to "section" the MP, because that will create a table of contents, and does not look good on the MP. LegoLover 22:15, 27 February 2007 (UTC) :If you type on the page, the table of contents won't appear. Angela talk 18:11, 28 February 2007 (UTC) No '07? Why aren't 2007 spoilers allowed yet? It's already March - almost a quarter of the year has gone. - Arban - \Compliment Here/See here for more me\My Kanohi Stuff/ 23:55, 11 March 2007 (UTC) Articles in need? Maybe we could replace the Article cleanup with a box that has a stub article to try and get people to edit it. Just a thought. Reply here: * * * * * * * Right now I'd vote for Thok. He has no history,just his powers-[[user:Legodude760|'LD760']]{Talk| } 03:18, 23 April 2007 (UTC) There is near nothing about the new Mistika... That's bad.Mata Nui 17:08, 26 March 2008 (UTC) I also agree with Thok--Indiana Joe 15:59, 3 June 2008 (UTC) how did you make that baner that says "BIONICLEPEDIA" that is on the front page? I am sorry if the subject is long, but I would really like to know. --2406 22 May, 2007 :Well, Image:Wiki_2.PNG is just a normal image. You can create such images with nearly every graphics software. --rieke 21:11, 22 May 2007 (UTC) Projects I think we should have like a trouble center where people can comment on things the wiki needs to work on. With me? Against me? Criticising me? Give a yell!- [[user:Legodude760|'L'D'7'6'0']]{Give a yell} 22:11, 26 June 2007 (UTC) :Sounds like a pretty good idea, but I'm not sure I understand it entirely. Could you explain? ToaAuserv 18:42, 27 June 2007 (UTC) ::Well for instance,the Bohrok Kal issue. Somebody would post that theres some Bohrok Kals with dashes and some without them. Then we'd get somebody to fix it all. Got it now? hoof huff hoof...- [[user:Legodude760|'L'D'7'6'0']]{Give a yell!} 21:51, 27 June 2007 (UTC) :::Okay then, that sounds like a really good idea. It'll be better than putting a problem up on the article's talk page or someone's user talk, because that will hardly ever be noticed. Not that there's many people to notice, since you, my brother, and I are the only ones who've edited in the past five days. ToaAuserv 00:12, 28 June 2007 (UTC) ::::The fantastic Three, we be.- [[user:Legodude760|'L'D'7'6'0']]{Give a yell!} 00:30, 28 June 2007 (UTC) :::Actually, I check the site a bunch, but I don't have much time for editing. But I was thinking of starting something like this when I have time again. -[[user:Daiku|'Daiku']]{Whine Here} { } {My Library} 18:06, 28 June 2007 (UTC) :::: Like a projects thing or the Fantastic Three?- [[user:Legodude760|'L'D'7'6'0']]{Give a yell!} 19:10, 28 June 2007 (UTC) HELP! Whenever I try to upload a new version of an image,it never works! Can someone help me?- [[user:Legodude760|'L'D'7'6'0']]{Give a yell} 06:41, 23 July 2007 (UTC) :What happens when you try? Do you get an error message? Angela (talk) 19:15, 23 July 2007 (UTC) ::Well,after I upload it,the image is still the same,after it takes me back to the image's page.- [[user:Legodude760|'L'D'7'6'0']]{Give a yell} 20:58, 23 July 2007 (UTC) :::Sometimes you have to wait 5 minutes for the cache to clear. Which image is it? Angela (talk) 19:30, 24 July 2007 (UTC) ::::Many,but the most recent is Image:Vhisola.jpg. I tried to get rid of the white boxes on the end but they're still there.- [[user:Legodude760|'L'D'7'6'0']]{Give a yell} 20:54, 24 July 2007 (UTC) Templates So far from what I've seen the templates on this wiki need some Serious help!-Matoro183 [[User talk:Matoro183|Turaga'183']] 00:45, 23 September 2007 (UTC) :What is that supposed to mean? [[user:ToaAuserv|'ToaAuserv']] {Tell me about it!| |My Story} 01:19, 23 September 2007 (UTC) ::What did you have in mind?- [[user:Legodude760|'L'D'7'6'0']]{Give a yell} 05:21, 23 September 2007 (UTC) :::Maybe we should add images to some templates! With me?- [[user:Legodude760|'L'D'7'6'0']]{Give a yell} 06:20, 23 September 2007 (UTC) ::look here User:Matoro183/sandbox -Matoro183 [[User talk:Matoro183|Turaga'183']] 17:18, 10 November 2007 (UTC) :I fixed it for images, and added optional colors -Matoro183 [[User talk:Matoro183|Turaga'183']] 22:12, 10 November 2007 (UTC) Man... ...I need to be here more. I think I'll be able to now.- [[user:Legodude760|'L'D'7'6'0']]{Give a yell} 05:33, 23 September 2007 (UTC) Banners If you ever need one,just ask me, and tell me whatever you want. Have you seen mine yet?- [[user:Legodude760|'L'D'7'6'0']]{Give a yell} 06:12, 20 October 2007 (UTC) :Shall I make one for the Holidays? Our...sencored site has some. XP - [[user:Legodude760|'L'D'7'6'0']]{Give a yell} 05:27, 1 December 2007 (UTC) :: It's a nice idea, but I don't see much of a point. By the time the new year rolls around, it'll already be outdated, not to mention that not everyone celebrates the same holidays. Plus we don't want to do something just because the first sector of Bionicle (XD) does it. [[user:ToaAuserv|'ToaAuserv']] {Tell me about it!| |My Story} 06:02, 1 December 2007 (UTC) Live action movie details 100%real. Brute92 says: Yo guys, check out the bottom of my user talk page. Heres the link: user talk Brute92, you have to go to it. Trust me, you want to. Check the very bottom. It's about me making a live action Bionicle movie. SO GO TO MY USER TALK PAGE TO FIND OUT MORE! Brute92 23:54, 11 December 2007 (UTC) Forum I have noticed there are no forums yet. People place your user names (a comment is optional) below if you want to help start them, create the individual categories, create an image for when they have been recently edited, etc. MarioGalaxy My talkpage 22:53, 15 December 2007 (UTC) People willing to start the forums #I'll, once somebody gets an image done, will look at Central Wikia's forum index and create one for here.MarioGalaxy My talkpage 22:53, 15 December 2007 (UTC) #I'd be happy with them. And i'll make the images if no objects.- [[user:Legodude760|'L'D'7'6'0']]{Give a yell} 23:38, 15 December 2007 (UTC) #I'm always willing to help, I suppose, though I don't know really know what that would mean. [[user:ToaAuserv|'ToaAuserv']] {Tell me about it!| |My Story} 01:09, 16 December 2007 (UTC) LD's Custom FOrums *Good Guys **Sub forums: **Oomn **Toa ***Mata ***Nuva ***Metru ***Hordika ***Inika ***Mahri **Matoran *Bad guys **Sub forums **BHoM **Dark Hunters **Other *Islands *Objects Is that good? And can you change the topics once you have them?- [[user:Legodude760|'L'D'7'6'0']]{Give a yell} 23:41, 15 December 2007 (UTC) - + - + :Oops, sorry LD. My web browser sometimes deletes parts of articles... It's really annoying. Anyway, MarioGalaxy, exactly what is a Wikia forum for--discussion of the wiki's subject or the wiki itself? Sorry if I sound dumb. [[user:ToaAuserv|'ToaAuserv']] {Tell me about it!| |My Story} 01:20, 16 December 2007 (UTC) ::Well, I'd thiunk both, cause this one wiki I go to has forum and... yeah. - [[user:Legodude760|'L'D'7'6'0']]{Give a yell} 01:35, 16 December 2007 (UTC) I like the green mask of life you have there. Brute92 18:32, 16 December 2007 (UTC) :Great the page with the images on it is blocked. Stupid parental controls. MarioGalaxy My talkpage 23:01, 17 December 2007 (UTC) ::Actually, ToaAuserv it is for both. Also one category must be the help desk. MarioGalaxy My talkpage 23:21, 17 December 2007 (UTC) :::Can you give me a single image. I need the file name. I'm working on the forums right now. MarioGalaxy My talkpage 23:24, 17 December 2007 (UTC) ::::Figures, I can't edit Category:Forums because of parental controls. MarioGalaxy My talkpage 23:41, 17 December 2007 (UTC) ::::: Geez, what parental controls allow you to edit a wiki's talk pages but not create categories? If you tell me what needs to be done I'm willing to do so. [[user:ToaAuserv|'ToaAuserv']]{Tell me about it!| } 15:42, 20 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::Mine. Thankfully I have a Wii with a working Internet connection and will create the categories on there.MarioGalaxy My talkpage 21:51, 21 December 2007 (UTC) (Undent)''Well I'm waiting for that image. I need seperate pics. MarioGalaxy {talk/ / } 21:54, 1 January 2008 (UTC) :Forums are a lot like talk pages. MarioGalaxy {talk/ / } 22:23, 12 January 2008 (UTC) :: For the separate pics--would that just mean taking Legodude's image and splitting it into the individual Ignika images? Because if so, I could do that in MSPaint in a few minutes. ToaAuserv ...BPAdmin 00:29, 13 January 2008 (UTC) :::I only need one, small image. See the Central Wikia Forums to see what I mean. MarioGalaxy {talk/ / } 16:59, 13 January 2008 (UTC) ::::Here's a link to Central Wikia's forums: Forum:Index. So you know what I mean by an image. MarioGalaxy {talk/ / } 20:32, 13 January 2008 (UTC) :::::Basically I just need one, small pic. MarioGalaxy {talk/ / } 23:10, 18 January 2008 (UTC) What needs to be done/problems List here. *Single image MarioGalaxy My talkpage 20:54, 19 December 2007 (UTC) Done *Basic Forum index by MarioGalaxy My talkpage 20:54, 19 December 2007 (UTC) *Basic Help desk by MarioGalaxy My talkpage 20:54, 19 December 2007 (UTC) *Categories:Forum, Help Desk, and Watercooler. MarioGalaxy My talkpage 20:02, 22 December 2007 (UTC) *Preload fixed. *Tested Help Desk. MarioGalaxy {talk/ / } 20:09, 28 December 2007 (UTC) *Watercooler created and tested by MarioGalaxy {talk/ / } 18:31, 29 December 2007 (UTC). Pics Hey I was wondering. For the pictures of the new Metru Nui Matoran like Damek or other matoran..... where did you get them?!?!?!?!?! :they're from the Toa Metru Promotional C.D.s.- [[user:Legodude760|'LD760 =D']]{Scream, shout ect.} 22:49, 24 December 2007 (UTC) PerImages I think the template is just getting in the way. No one ever uses them even after admin requests, and the admins forget about deleting the images later. I think we should get rid of both of the templates...- [[user:Legodude760|'LD760 =D']]{Scream, shout ect.} 00:09, 25 December 2007 (UTC) : We just need to enforce it better. We need an admin in charge of it. We need a specific amount of time a personal image can be around before being deleted. Then we can keep it. And I'm willing to take the job of enforcing it. (UotM isn't enough for me--I must do more work! =P) What do you say? ToaAuserv ...BPAdmin 04:07, 26 December 2007 (UTC) :I use PerImages. --Wierdox 22:04, 8 April 2008 (UTC) Adoption? As we all know, Bioniclepedia hasn't had an active bureaucrat since June, when LegoLover made his last edit. I think we should put the wiki up for adoption and get someone else promoted to Bcrat. It would have to be one of the three active sysops--Daiku, Legodude760 or me, and then--''maybe--we could promote another user to be a sysop. What does everyone think? ToaAuserv ...BPAdmin 17:56, 28 December 2007 (UTC) :Hmm, adoption? I don't get it. But, I don't think we'd need another sysop either. And you can do what you like with the PerImages. It's yours. =D - [[user:Legodude760|'LD760 =D']]{Scream, shout ect.} 19:03, 28 December 2007 (UTC) :: Adoption just means that a new bureaucrat will be elected, no drastic changes or anything. I guess we wouldn't need a sysop, becuase really the only thing a bureaucrat has that a sysop doesn't is the ability to change user rights. And thank you for the PerImages. =) ToaAuserv ...BPAdmin 00:57, 29 December 2007 (UTC) :I say yes. A buearau...bureo...whatever, is very important at those select times when you need one, like choosing a new admin. It's easier than asking one of the main Wikia people, and then waiting for them. -Daiku 04:41, 29 December 2007 (UTC) ::Heh heh, looks like your sig was erased too. So...who will it be?- [[user:Legodude760|'LD760 =D']]{Scream, shout ect.} 05:23, 29 December 2007 (UTC) ::: Shall we vote? =D We need a page for new admin requests, and we could vote there... ToaAuserv ...BPAdmin 06:17, 29 December 2007 (UTC) :::: Here, ya'll. Bioniclepedia:Admin Requests - [[user:Legodude760|'LD760 =D']]{Scream, shout ect.} 06:23, 29 December 2007 (UTC) 2008 spoilers are 07 spoilers allowed. are 08 ones allowed 2008 spoilers are 07 spoilers allowed. are 08 ones allowed--Lifeisgood 01:21, 24 January 2008 (UTC) Sidoraks Island Spoiler Alert! I recently found out on bioniclestory.com in "Federation of Fear" #2 that Sidorak,Krekka, Voporak,and Gladiators home island is called Stelt.- Antroz500 07:51, 23 January 2008 (UTC) A revolutional idea! I have an idea, why wont we make versions Bioniclepedia in different languages too! This would be a large thing. - Toatapio Nuva :There already are versions of Bioniclepedia in different languages. MarioGalaxy{Metroid Admin/Mario Admin} {talk/ / } 16:11, 1 February 2008 (UTC) ::Urgh, Ive got a juink memory, have I done the March Point updates? - [[user:Legodude760|'LD760']]{Grovel for mercy} 17:20, 8 March 2008 (UTC) :::A quick examination of your contributions reveals that you have not. =P ToaAuserv ...BPAdmin 17:33, 8 March 2008 (UTC) Huh? So... where are there language links, meaning pages with other languages too? - User:Toatapio Nuva How do you create language links? You can select your language in a little box on the side of your skin. But it doesn't translate the page, it takes you to a different wiki with the same name in the language you chose. -Panakalego 16:06, 25 March 2008 (UTC) Do you mean the Go and Search box? If yes, it doesn't work for me, if no, what box? :The box that says Languages at the top. MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 22:08, 8 April 2008 (UTC) ::Wait, nevermind, that box only has english. But LegoLover posted some links on the maipage. -[[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] 05:30, 24 April 2008 (UTC) :::If you're at the main page it should work. MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 19:28, 24 April 2008 (UTC) Points Well, its come that my computer time has been greatly restricted. I may have to give up the points job because of this, so, have at it. :) - [[user:Legodude760|'LD760']]{Grovel for mercy} 01:30, 3 May 2008 (UTC) :If I was an Admin, I would offer to do it... Does this mean you're going to be inactive? [[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] 01:38, 3 May 2008 (UTC) ::Will we get somebody more liberal with points? *crossed fingers* [[User:Mighty Me|'Mighty Me']]You may speak 01:41, 3 May 2008 (UTC) :::Liberal? :| - [[user:Legodude760|'LD760']]{Grovel for mercy} 15:40, 3 May 2008 (UTC) I'll go create a page so that we can vote for who should have the job. Should we only vote for Admins? Or can any trusted user get to do it? -[[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] 04:27, 6 May 2008 (UTC) :Actually, I won't have computer access this summer, starting in a few weeks, so we're gonna have to pick up a few new admins soon anyways. We can choose a new point person at the same time. -[[user:Daiku|'Daiku']]{Whine Here} { } 14:57, 6 May 2008 (UTC) ::You're leaving? =( -[[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] 20:01, 6 May 2008 (UTC) :::At least for the summer, according to what he just said. MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 20:13, 6 May 2008 (UTC) But once he realises how great his life is without coming here all the time, what would make him come back? -[[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] 05:02, 7 May 2008 (UTC) :For me, the opposite always happens: I realize how boring my life has become without editing a wiki every day. =P :My personal suggestion for the new admin set-up would be to make me a temporary bureaucrat only while Daiku's gone (since we can't trust LegoLover to show up out of nowhere if we need him), make Panakalego a permanent sysop (which he's deserved for quite a while now), and make MG a temp sysop just for the summer (or permanent if he would approve, but he's already an admin on two other wikis so I wouldn't want to increase his workload even further). :(And BTW, I'm going to have access to my computer all summer, so you guys don't have to worry about that. =D) ToaAuserv ...BPAdmin 13:32, 7 May 2008 (UTC) ::This is all up to Daiku, and if we want it to happen, you need to put your name down for bureaucratship, Auserv. And you can't forget about Kazi, he really wants to be an Admin, too. ::BTW, MG is an Admin on six wikis already. -[[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] 14:25, 7 May 2008 (UTC) :::Six?! And I thought I was special... =P In that case, we could just make Kazi a sysop in his place, but Kazi's been acting a bit strangely lately, and he was considering leaving... ToaAuserv ...BPAdmin 17:04, 7 May 2008 (UTC) Might not be a good idea to have an Admin who's also active on BS01, we don't need very many Admins either. And are your sure you can handle being an Admin? You might have to be on a little more then you are already. -[[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] 19:16, 7 May 2008 (UTC) :For the record, I wouldn't mind becoming an admin on another wiki. For a matter of fact, I would like to become admins on even more wikis than I am currently. MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 22:51, 7 May 2008 (UTC) ::And about your BS01 comment, I was active on the larger Mario Wiki before I was given admin tools on a smaller one (not the small'est' one). MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 22:53, 7 May 2008 (UTC) Panakalego is right I would love to become an administrator on this site. Your Leader Mr. Kazi----- Talk 7 May 2008 Well, I'm too new here to be a sysop, and I have my other Wiki to bureaucratate, so I won't ask. I am in favor of making Panakalego a sysop, and Auserv a bureaucrat if he's online enough. [[User:Mighty Me|'Mighty Me']]You may speak 23:53, 7 May 2008 (UTC) :Go to the admin requests page. We're going to need to archive this fast. MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 23:55, 7 May 2008 (UTC) I was thinking that, come time that I have to take my leave, I'd give sysop priveleges to the two users with the most votes, and make Auserv a bureaucrat. -[[user:Daiku|'Daiku']]{Whine Here} { } 02:29, 8 May 2008 (UTC) :Shall we lay out the votes, then? [[User:Mighty Me|'Mighty Me']]You may speak 02:55, 8 May 2008 (UTC) ::Daiku: Would these people be temp or permanent (including myself)? At the moment, looks like PL and Kazi will be the new sysops. But MG, you could always become a sysop later. ::Everyone else: I promise to be more active! It's mostly schoolwork that's holding me back, but since it's almost June and school is winding down, I'll have way more time for Bioniclepedia by the time Daiku leaves. ToaAuserv ...BPAdmin 03:46, 8 May 2008 (UTC) It sounds like this is all going to be permenent. Which is why I'm stressing the whole "more active" thing. -[[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] 03:51, 8 May 2008 (UTC) Banner What do you think of my new banner for BZPower sigs? [[User:Mighty Me|'Mighty Me']]You may speak 22:19, 8 May 2008 (UTC) :Ooh! I like it! The Tren Krom thing is pretty randonm though. -[[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] 15:24, 9 May 2008 (UTC) ::Yeah, it is. I wanted it to say something cool, and that came to mind. Got any other ideas? [[User:Mighty Me|'Mighty Me']]You may speak 16:26, 9 May 2008 (UTC) Points So, which new admin will handle the points? [[User:Mighty Me|''Mi''ghty]] [[User Talk:Mighty Me|''Me]] 23:35, 14 May 2008 (UTC) If I am the new admin I won't mind doing it. Your Leader Mr. Kazi----- Talk :We really need to archive this. MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 23:39, 14 May 2008 (UTC) ::I think MG is a little obsessed with archiving pages. [[User:Mighty Me|Mi''ghty]] [[User Talk:Mighty Me|''Me]] 23:41, 14 May 2008 (UTC) ::::ARCHIVING RULES Joking. MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 23:56, 14 May 2008 (UTC) :::::...On subject, unlike the rest of you (J/K =P), I think Kazi would be fine to do points. I thought PL had already volunteered for it somewhere, but I may be mistaken. In any case, we'll find something for everyone to do. ToaAuserv ...BPAdmin 02:36, 15 May 2008 (UTC) I did, but that was just to get Daiku to premote me (before I knew he was leaving). I wouldn't mind doing it, but someone else can do it if they want to. BTW: Why does it have to be an Admin? -[[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] 04:16, 15 May 2008 (UTC) On a related matter, I find it annoying that, even though the Welcome message given to new users clearly states that they must make a userpage and put the Rating template on it, quite a few never do. I think that the Rating system should be slightly more enforced; it should be made very clear that new users are required to have a template. BTW, I think points are not given and taken enough. First-time vandals are let off with a warning without even losing one point, and even the most popular and helpful users have, at best, only one or two points.[[User:Mighty Me|Mi''ghty]] [[User Talk:Mighty Me|''Me]] 21:39, 15 May 2008 (UTC) Trust me. If I am an admin I will take care of it personally but good statement. You are correct. Your Leader Mr. Kazi----- Talk :Kazi: did you read what PL said? MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 21:43, 15 May 2008 (UTC) The Fine Art of Wikiing Does anyone know how to edit the interface of a Wiki, i.e. the bar with "Move", "Edit" etc? [[User:Mighty Me|Mi''ghty]] [[User Talk:Mighty Me|''Me]] 22:14, 15 May 2008 (UTC) :Yes, you must be an admin to do it. MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 22:22, 15 May 2008 (UTC) ::I know, I'm a bureaucrat on another Wiki, so tell me. [[User:Mighty Me|Mi''ghty]] [[User Talk:Mighty Me|''Me]] 22:23, 15 May 2008 (UTC) :::You have to edit MediaWiki pages. Look at for a list of all those pages. MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 22:25, 15 May 2008 (UTC) Posterity You know, we should chronicle this great time of change in the History of Bioniclepedia. We are having a shift in administration, not to mention this big debate/argument/discussion regarding candidates. [[User:Mighty Me|Mi''ghty]] [[User Talk:Mighty Me|''Me]] 00:06, 17 May 2008 (UTC) :Don't worry, on my BZPower blog, I have a regular feature on the history of Bioniclepedia (actually, after I finished the history, now it's more of a current events thing), and this will surely get in there. ToaAuserv ...BPAdmin 17:08, 17 May 2008 (UTC) ::How many people read your blog? It would make a great story, but a blog-exclusive won't attract many readers. =P -[[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] 17:11, 17 May 2008 (UTC) :::Weeeell... We could always link to the blog entries from the Main Page or the Bioniclepedia page. ToaAuserv ...BPAdmin 17:18, 17 May 2008 (UTC) ::::Or, we could copy it from your blog, and say "This article was copied from (link to Auserv's blog)". -[[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] 17:30, 17 May 2008 (UTC) :::::What exactly is a BZP blog? [[User:Mighty Me|Mi''ghty]] [[User Talk:Mighty Me|''Me]] 17:45, 17 May 2008 (UTC) :A BZP blog is a blog...that you write on BZPower.com. Premium Members can write them. And I think that Auserv could just copy and paste them, and we wouldn't even have to cite it or anything, since it's his original work. -[[user:Daiku|'Daiku']]{Whine Here} { } 19:13, 17 May 2008 (UTC) My Story Hey, everyone! If you've got the time, please check out my short story on BZP and tell me what you think. http://www.bzpower.com/forum/index.php?showtopic=286794&st=0&p=5456441&#entry5456441 [[User:Mighty Me|Mi''ghty]] [[User Talk:Mighty Me|''Me]] 19:03, 17 May 2008 (UTC) Tense We ''really need to be stricter about the past tense policy. [[User:Mighty Me|''Mi''ghty]] [[User Talk:Mighty Me|''Me]] 02:20, 19 May 2008 (UTC) :It gives people something to do when they want to edit. And ''"stricter" isn't a word. =P -[[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] 03:44, 19 May 2008 (UTC) Chroniclers We need to create a Chronicle page for Chronicle-ing major events that happen here. It could just be Bioniclepedia's storyline, from our creation by KFan II, to... the most recent event that's happened. We might want to ask two users to be the Chroniclers, what with it being such a big job. What do you guys think? (And I'm in favor of Mighty Me being one of the Chroniclers) -[[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] 16:00, 19 May 2008 (UTC) :Let me point out to you the following: Bioniclepedia. What is the difference? MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 20:54, 19 May 2008 (UTC) ::Well, if we don't create a new history page' we should expand the Bioniclepedia page. And PL, I'm not sure I understand your message in the above section. [[User:Mighty Me|''Mi''ghty]] [[User Talk:Mighty Me|''Me]] 21:22, 19 May 2008 (UTC) :::Bioniclepedia is outdated (and I forgot about it), so it needs to be updated more often. And about the past-tense thing: I don't think it needs to be much more inforced then it already is, but people can make it a special project they're working on. -[[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] 23:06, 19 May 2008 (UTC) ::::It actually doesn't sound like a bad idea. We could make them subpages of the Bioniclepedia page with a few users assigned to edit them. And I wouldn't mind being one of the Chroniclers, seeing as how I already do it on BZPower. ToaAuserv ...BPAdmin 23:18, 19 May 2008 (UTC) I was thinking of putting it at '''Lego Bionicle:Chronicles of Bioniclepedia', but it could be a subpage, I guess. And since it was my idea, can I be another chronicler? -[[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] 23:28, 19 May 2008 (UTC) :Excuse me, I believe you said I'' could be a Chronicler. [[User:Mighty Me|Mi''ghty]] [[User Talk:Mighty Me|''Me]] 02:37, 20 May 2008 (UTC) ::Who said there couldn't be three? Okay, I am going to make the page! The three Chroniclers (Auserv, Mighty Me, and myself) will be Chronicling all of the history of Bioniclepedia from now on! *heroic music plays in background* -[[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] 02:43, 20 May 2008 (UTC) ::Splendid! [[User:Mighty Me|'The''' Chronicler]] :::Note that I didn't turn it down, but was just saying that it is pointless having two pages on the same thing. Besides most wikis have an about page in the project namespace anyways. Also, you could learn a lot just from looking at talk pages. MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 18:42, 20 May 2008 (UTC) As I hace stated in the shoutbox, Bioniclepedia is just a brief overview, the chronicle page is our detailed history. And it's more convenient to compile our history on one page. -[[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] 20:47, 20 May 2008 (UTC) :Exactly. Why can't we have one? I suggest getting rid of Bioniclepedia. If somebody who wanted to find a lot about Bionicle fast clicked special:Random, they might end up there and get real ticked off. MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 22:24, 20 May 2008 (UTC) ::I see your point, Bioniclepedia is just a waste of space now. I say delete. -[[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] 22:33, 21 May 2008 (UTC) Two acccounts ? Can I have 2 accounts, or does it breaking any rules?Mata Nui''Talk'' 20:07, 19 May 2008 (UTC) :Don't have two accounts unless it is for testing things like blocks. (which is impossible for you since you aren't an admin) MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 20:54, 19 May 2008 (UTC) ::We're not too hard on people with duplicate accounts unless they're using the account to vandalize. But it's sorta pointless to have a second account unless you forgot your password, your account is hacked, or you're testing something. Wouldn't you want to have all your contributions on one account? ::(And BTW, if you want an account for a sibling or whatever, that's fine. We count accounts per person, not per computer.) ToaAuserv ...BPAdmin 23:18, 19 May 2008 (UTC) CRUD!... ...With a capital C. Would somebody please fix this? [[User:Mighty Me|''Mi''ghty]] [[User Talk:Mighty Me|''Me]] 21:44, 21 May 2008 (UTC) :Fix what. MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 21:50, 21 May 2008 (UTC) ::The color scheme. [[User:Mighty Me|Mi''ghty]] [[User Talk:Mighty Me|''Me]] 21:51, 21 May 2008 (UTC) :::I just clicked save on MediaWiki:AdminSkin. If you would like a different Monaco skin, tell me which one. MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 21:52, 21 May 2008 (UTC) Yeah, skin looks bad guys. Sorry. --BS01 Swert Talk 19:29, 30 May 2008 (UTC) :Why are you even here? And I'll change it (again) if you guys really want me to. How 'bout white? -[[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] 19:43, 30 May 2008 (UTC) :::I'm here because I have a Wikia account for Halopedia. --BS01 Swert Talk ::That is the skin that MM was complaining about. =( MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 20:44, 30 May 2008 (UTC) :::No, you had it set to "Monaco=beach", this is "monaco=saphire". And I know I didn't spell that right, but you know what I mean. And it's similar to the color scheme everybody's used to. -[[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] 23:06, 30 May 2008 (UTC) ::::Originally I set it to sapphire, but MM complained so I changed it to beach. MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 23:07, 30 May 2008 (UTC) ::::::Really? Well let him complain, wikia is switching to Monaco and this is the best skin they have. -[[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] 23:17, 30 May 2008 (UTC) :::::::I was upset because it had disrupted the delicate balance I had achieved to have one skin on this Wiki and another skin on another Wiki. I thought that maybe you had somehow overridden my preference settings. Never mind. [[User:Mighty Me|Mi''ghty]] [[User Talk:Mighty Me|''Me'']] 17:00, 31 May 2008 (UTC)